


Infatuation

by stayarmytinyzenmoa_l



Series: Infatuation [3]
Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, NCT fics, University AU, Yandere, does this count as yandere? I never really liked using that word, nct - Freeform, nct 127, nct 127 x reader, nct dream x reader, nct u x reader, nct x reader, yandere nct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayarmytinyzenmoa_l/pseuds/stayarmytinyzenmoa_l
Summary: University AUGenre: Suspense, Thriller, Psychological HorrorPairing: [Choose Your Ending] Kim Jungwoo x Reader; Jung Sungchan x Reader; Na Jaemin x Reader; Suh Johnny x ReaderSummary: Basic normal, university students. Basic normal classes. Basic normal lifestyles. You never really To catch the eye of four men is a dangerous game, and to pursue one is a death sentence, but you wouldn’t know that until it was too late, right?Y/N Pronouns: Female (She/Her)
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Reader, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Reader, Na Jaemin/Reader, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Series: Infatuation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178054
Kudos: 4





	Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please remember that this is an AU and a work of fiction, obviously the idols mentioned/written about in this story would never partake in or condone these actions. I would never wish any of these actions to occur to the Idol(s) mentioned in the writings of these stories, nor do I wish any harm on them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Obsessive Themes, Stalking

_****Please Read the Character Profiles in Part 1 of the Series and the Teasers in Part 2 Prior to Reading the Main Story**** _

~

You woke up naturally, the early sunlight hitting your face rather annoyingly through the small space between your otherwise blackout curtains. You groaned and turned over, digging your face in your pillow. Then your phone started blaring loudly, and you turned back over and grabbed it, seeing Renjun’s contact picture lit up across the screen. You answered it begrudgingly.

“Hello?” You tried not to sound pissed, but you were never a morning person.

_“You were asleep, weren’t you?”_

“Yeah, no shit.”

 _“(Y/N), what time is it?”_ Renjun sounded tired. You pulled your phone away from your ear for a moment to look at the time and, suddenly, it felt like you had been awake for the last few hours. You grabbed your alarm clock and saw that you had mistakenly set the alarm to 6 pm aside from the morning and you fought back the urge to yell aloud while you shoved the blankets off of you.

“Oh my god! Oh my god,” you bolted out of bed, Renjun now on speaker, while you got ready. “God, why didn’t you call me sooner, Jun?!” You struggled to pull your pants on, tripping over your foot at least once.

_“Usually you don’t sleep through your 8ams, but here I am, corrected.”_

“Renjun!”

_“Somi and I are saving you a seat in the classroom right now, our usual spot, and the prof hasn’t shown yet so you should be good! Take your time, okay?”_

“Yeah, alright, alright,” you grabbed a shirt off of a random hanger and threw it on, praying that the outfit at least looked decent.

 _“Want me or Somi to come over? Or I can call my brother?”_ Renjun asks. You thought to the older Huang, who lived with his roommates in the next building over, same floor and everything, it just took two walkways to get to him. You had met the older Huang before Renjun actually, having run into him while you were moving in, and you met Renjun in class, seeing them together was a mere coincidence and since then you had developed a small relationship with him, nothing big, just a simple ‘if-we-see-each-other-we-will-give-a-silent-wave-of-acknowledgment.’ Needless to say, you definitely weren’t close enough to suddenly unload your possible stalker problem to him, and you were glad that Renjun agreed to keep the matter between your small trio of friends.

“Huh? No, it’s fine,” you dismissed the thought.

_“But you said that you’ve felt like someone’s following you, right?”_

Right, you pushed that conversation to the back of your mind. You felt bad for suddenly unloading on your two friends about your situation, and you were more than certain that you were just imagining things at this point. Not to mention that your small scene, no matter how quiet you tried to be, must have annoyed some of the café goers, and the embarrassment for the otherwise dire situation was enough to make you want to crawl in a ball and stay there. Part of you wanted to go to the police, but you had no grounds, no evidence, just a perpetual _feeling_ that someone was watching you. Even now, in the safety of your apartment, you couldn’t feel relaxed. There’s no way that anyone would have so much interest in you to just _follow_ you. It didn’t make sense, you considered yourself average at best, but still, that lingering feeling of someone simply _watching_ you spiraled your mind into horrible thoughts of lingering possibilities. You didn’t want to think about it, all of those crime documentaries you watched suddenly became much more terrifying with the idea that you could end up on some unsolved missing person’s case.

No, you were just being paranoid.

Surely.

“Well… yeah, but I’m sure that I’m just being paranoid, you know?” You tied your shoes quickly, and rather sloppily, but you could always fix that later.

_“Are you sure? I want you to be safe, you know.”_

“I’m sure, thank you, Jun!” Renjun hung up the phone for you and you shoved your phone into your back pocket. You grabbed your makeup bag and pushed it into your backpack, you would just have to do a quick look on the bus, and you dashed out of your apartment, checking twice to be sure it was locked before leaving, and, right as you turned around to rush to the stairs, your shoulder collided with another person. “Ah, sorry! I’m sorry!” You said to him before rushing down the stairs. You were able to just barely catch the bus, and you slid into your usual spot on while you pulled out your makeup bag. Another person ran onto the bus right before the driver closed the doors and you snuck a curious glance, but as soon as you realized that it was the same person you ran into you quickly turned your attention back to your pocket mirror.

Curiosity would be the death of you, you turned your mirror just so you could barely see him sitting behind you, he had his headphones on and was bobbing his head slightly to the rhythm of whatever it was he was listening to. You recognized him, he was in your biology class, if you recalled correctly, you had sat near him a number of times and you had discussions together, but you never really took the time to have a proper conversation with him, and you were surprised to know that he lived in the same apartment complex as you. You were applying your lipgloss on when he looked up, making eye contact with you on the mirror, and you quickly shut the mirror and closed the lipgloss tube, playing it off easily. You could tell that he was about to say something, but the bus came to its first stop. Usually, you’d come off here to grab a coffee on the way, but you were _horribly_ late for Lit, but then again you’d rather avoid a conversation, so you rushed out, staying as casual as you could so as not to make an awkward situation more awkward.

You walked into the Starbucks quickly and stood in the rather short line, waiting for your turn. The analog clock on the wall read 8:07 am.

Well, already late for class, there’s no point in rushing over now, by the time you got onto campus the class would have been long finished. You were about the text Somi and Renjun when the barista called you over.

“Next in line!” The barista’s voice was strangely melodic, and one you didn’t recognize. He shot you a bright smile, something you weren’t used to from the other employees who were often half asleep at this time. It was strange, you could’ve sworn you’ve seen this guy before, but you couldn’t remember when. Why was he so familiar? You couldn’t figure it out, that is, unless maybe you saw him in passing on campus. “What can I get you?” His question put your thoughts at a halt.

“Just a black coffee please, regular if you can,” you answered.

“Coming right up,” he says. “And the name?”

“(Y/N),” you answered.

“Perfect, are you signed up for our rewards?” He asks.

“You guys have a rewards system?” You vaguely recalled that since this Starbucks was from the university itself the rewards system didn’t work, you couldn’t even order off of the app, which had long been Renjun’s one complaint about the location, but looks like he wouldn’t have to worry anymore.

“Just started it in this location, yes,” he says.

“Sure, I’d like to sign up then,” you shrugged, you came here nearly every day so you’d might as well. You gave him your phone number and email address and he signed you up for the program.

“Awesome then, you’ll be receiving promotional emails from now on then, I’ll get started on your order,” he says.

“Thank you,” you read his name tag, despite your frequent visits you didn’t recognize this employee, he must have been new or something, you recalled the help wanted sign in front of the coffee shop a few weeks back, and after a small pang of regret for not applying for a job, you said his name, “Johnny.” You figured that you’d learn his name considering that you were a frequent regular.

“No problem,” he says. You moved over to one of the couches and sat at the end of it, pulling your phone out fully ready to text Somi and Renjun, but Somi beat you to it.

  
  
  
  


“(Y/N)! Your order is here!” Johnny places the coffee on the pickup end and you took it without another word, exiting the café as fast as you can, ready to shoot another text to Somi and Renjun. As soon as you opened the door, you ended up, well, hitting someone. You watched him fall back and drop all of his books on the ground and took a second to process that you basically just shoved him over before you tried to help him back up.

“Sorry! Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I don’t know why I wasn’t paying attention! Are you alright?” You picked up his glasses and handed them to him, he took them slowly and put them back on, growing wide-eyed as soon as he saw you. You didn’t even know how he fell back that hard unless you both weren’t paying attention, and a wave of guilt washed over you. You both stood there in an awkward silence, your hand stretched out to help him up before he quickly grabbed his things.

“Sorry,” he mumbled more incoherent words before getting up himself and rushing into the café.

“Um… right then,” you stood up and brushed the dirt off of your jeans before walking away. You took small sips of your coffee, your attention focused on your phone while you went through class announcements and deleted various emails from your inbox.

“No! Oh no!” Someone’s voice screamed out. You looked up and watched a rather tall man run out of a pet store, chasing down what looked to be a bunny running down the sidewalk and right towards you. You bent down to block off the bunny, and it stopped right in front of you. You held one of your hands on the floor so it could move close to you, and you tried not to make any sudden movements, and slowly you stroked the bunny’s fur, trying best to calm it down. You used to have pet bunnies in your old house before you moved to be closer to your university, and looks like that much paid off. The man stopped nearby too and bent down, picking up the bunny from your hands. “Thank you,” he mumbled it quickly before rushing back into the pet store.

You recognized him a bit, you and Somi had gone into that pet store before because she was trying to figure out if she wanted to get a pet and she was doing her research, it was a rather small pet store and you were certain that he was the only other employee save for the pet store’s owner, and you were glad that you were able to help him out so he wouldn’t get in trouble, but he was just such an… _eccentric_ person, he wouldn’t stop staring at you and mumbling things while you and Somi were looking at the bunnies that you couldn’t help but feel rather awkward. You grabbed your coffee again from the spot next to you and continued on your way.

“That was weird,” you mumbled to yourself. You decided to walk the rest of the way to campus, it was only about four more blocks away and, hey, you could use the fresh air. You popped in one of your earbuds and shuffled your playlist while you walked down the city, it was such a nice day, and with two hours to spare until your next class, you were taking your time. Until you heard a car honk next to you. You were about to go off on this person until you saw who it is.

“Hey! If it isn’t (Y/N)!” Xuxi had a wide smile on his face and Kun, who was driving, waved at you. “On your way to campus?”

“Yup, just grabbed a coffee and decided to walk, you know?”

“Need a lift?” Xuxi asks.

“I don’t mind,” Kun speaks up next. Then the back window rolls down and Yangyang stuck his head out.

“(Y/N), what’s up?” He asks.

“Nothing much,” you laughed. “Thanks for the offer you guys, but no, I think I’ll just continue this way, haha,” you insisted. You didn’t want to be a bother to them, and for once that feeling that someone was watching you wasn’t as prevalent, you wanted to enjoy this time.

“If you say so, (Y/N). See you later then, tell my little brother I said hi!” Xuxi waved goodbye to you as Kun remerged back into the main street. You let out a soft sigh, you really hope that Renjun didn’t even allude anything to his older brother, it would be such a hassle for you to deal with it, and not to mention a hassle for him too. Again, to reiterate, you were never really that close with Xuxi, and you only had calc discussion with Yangyang so there was that, aside from them you hadn’t even had a proper conversation with the other, what, five roommates of his? You shook your head and continued on your way to campus.

The rest of the walk wasn’t as long as you had expected, maybe it was because you were walking a little faster, maybe because you were listening to music, who knows? You tossed the now empty coffee cup into the waste bin and walked into the Humanities building and, with four minutes to spare, you waited outside of the Literature classroom for your two friends, you didn’t want them to worry any more than you have made them. Soon, the door opened and your classmates filed out, with Somi and Renjun being last as always.

“(Y/N)!” Somi’s eyes lit up and Renjun followed close behind. “You didn’t miss much of anything, we were just analyzing Emily Dickinson.”

“Ugh, I can never follow her poetry,” Renjun shakes his head.

“Because you are a man,” Somi wraps one arm around your shoulders and the other around Renjun’s while she guides both of you out of the hallway. “You aren’t meant to understand it the way women do.”

“Clearly,” Renjun laughs. “It’s due tonight at 11:59, so you don’t have to stress out about it too much, (Y/N). He uploaded the assignment file to the class website, so you should be fine.”

“Good then,” you yawned. “I have a couple of hours until bio if you guys want to do anything?”

“Ah, no can do, I have Media Studies in ten,” Somi looked at her watch.

“Isn’t the Media building over there,” Renjun points behind him and Somi laughs.

“Yes, but, unlike you, I have long legs that will get me places faster.”

“We are _literally_ the same height,” Renjun glowers at her.

“Yeah, yeah, short stack,” she laughed, “are you guys busy this weekend?”

"Jun and I were going to study for our calc midterm, why?”

“Well, there’s a party over in Nu Gamma Tau, and I’d like my main bitches to come with me,” she plasters on a wicked grin, and a similar one rose on your face, Renjun, on the other hand, glowered.

“Don’t you remember the last time we went to one of their parties?” He says. “Somi, you got so drunk that you sprayed silly string on Johnny Suh. As in, star pitcher of KNU’s baseball team, you _sprayed_ silly string on him.”

“Best night of my life,” Somi grins. “That and I have to return this,” she pulled a letterman jacket out of her backpack and both yours and Renjun’s jaws dropped. Embroidered on the side of the black and green jacket were the greek letters ΝΓΤ.

“How the _hell_ did you get that?! Who’s is it?!” You asked her. Somi turned it around, the last name ‘Nakamoto’ embroidered on the back, and Renjun placed his hand on your chin and closed your hanging jaw. “Shut _up_.”

“No! We didn’t do anything, oh my god, I was just so drunk he took me home,” she laughed.

“Yuta Nakamoto, the forward of our soccer team, took you home?” Your smile turned into one of disbelief.

“Yes, that’s why I have it, and now I want to return it, so _please_ can we go? At least you, (Y/N)! Junnie can stay home and _study_ , I guess,” Somi laughs.

“No way, after what you both pulled at the last party, I’m designated driver,” he says.

“So that’s a ‘yes’ from you then?” Her eyes shone. Renjun sighs, knowing full well that Somi set that up for him.

“Yeah,” he says. She looks at you now.

“Well, what the hell? Sure, I’ll go with you guys,” you nodded your head.

“Yay! I love you guys so much,” she hugs you tighter for a moment before speaking up again, “anyway, I should be going, I’ll see you tomorrow in discussion, (Y/N)!” She releases both you and Renjun and turns around, waving back before running off.

“Where does she get all of that energy?” Renjun sighs. “I can’t even look straight this early in the morning,” he shakes his head.

“Pulled another all-nighter, I’m guessing?”

“Yeah, I stayed in the library all night,” he says.

“Alone? You should’ve told me, I would’ve stayed with you.”

“No, it’s fine, Jaemin was there,” Renjun shrugs. “He saw that I was sitting alone in the study room so he joined me, didn’t really say much.”

“Who?”

“What do you mean ‘who?’ (Y/N) he has the top grades in Chemistry right now. He even gave you that study guide for the quiz,” Renjun’s eyebrows furrowed together. You thought back to him, Jaemin specifically, right, how could you forget him? You had even personally gone up to him to ask for the study guide.

“Oh _crap_ ,” you shook your head.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I shoved him over today on accident,” you covered your eyes with your hand, even more embarrassed than before. “Neither of us were paying attention when I opened the door at Starbucks and all of his things fell all over the floor.”

“Ha, nice going, (Y/N),” Renjun snickers.

“It was totally weird, and he didn’t even say anything to me but like he stared at me for a while. Then he picked up his things and rushed past me.”

“I mean, maybe he was in a rush?” Renjun says. “And maybe it’s just me but I wouldn’t say anything either if I got shoved that hard, it’s too embarrassing.”

“God, I’ll have to make it up to him somehow, that is so embarrassing,” you were more annoyed at the rising heat coming up to your face than anything else. You wondered how you could even approach the student, he was in a league of his own nearly. It was intimidating enough to ask him for the study guide, despite his _not so intimidating_ presentation of himself, you felt inadequate to even look at him. Renjun shook his head and looked at his phone.

“Heading out?”

“Yeah, I have Physics lecture, want to come with? I know you’re not taking it this semester, but why not, right?”

“Sure, I have an hour to spare anyway,” you both walked into the physics building and, immediately, as if it never left and if anything is now stronger, that _horrifying_ feeling of being watched came back.

_Who was it?_

_Who was there?_

You looked around you, nothing but a sea of students.

It was crazy, insane almost, but maybe it was one of _them_?

Could it even have been one of them? Or are you just horridly paranoid? You were one to overthink things all the time, and when you circled your arm around Renjun’s, it seems that he got the idea and made sure to push past the crowd to sit in the back corner of the lecture hall as opposed to the normal front row seat. You looked around the lecture hall and at the students filing in, did any of them stand out to you? At all? You couldn’t tell, and so your mind wandered. Could it have been...

**[That new barista?]**

**[The bio student?]**

**[The pet shop worker?]**

**[The student on the bus?]**

**[No, it must have been someone else.]**


End file.
